Sostenme
by marie-at
Summary: Un vecindario bajo, no es donde grandes sueños brillan altos. Hay que levantarse desde el piso para alcanzar lo que queremos. ¿Pero que pasa cuando hay que superar malos tratos he injusticias? ¿Podrán nuestros personajes pasar por encima de las barreras?


_Crepusculo y los personajes no me pertenesen, sino a la autora.  
_

.

.

.

Un grillo subía una pared de ladrillo del alto y viejo edificio donde vivían varias familias. Los derruidos ladrillos le daban pequeños huecos donde apoyarse para poder subir. Cada una de sus patas buscaba un apoyo donde sostenerse a cada paso que daba.

Cuando al fin hubo llegado a la canaleta de agua se paro unos segundos como si se jactara de su logro. Un manchon café oscuro se movió cerca y si hubiera parpadeado no me habría dado cuenta de que una pequeña lagartija se lo había comido.

Me reí de lo humano de la escena.

Voltee de un salto al oír un grito agudo del otro lado de la acera. Una niña pequeña se caerse al piso de tropezón, con su madre siguiéndola a un paso y regañándola por ser tan descuidada.

Rodee los ojos y voltee a ver el resto de la calle.

El cielo naranja avisaba que no tardaría en oscurecer los edificios toscos y altos, desgastado ya por los años, se pintaban en largas sombras por sobre la calle.

Gruñí mentalmente, cuando un camión paso a mi lado asiendo ruido como si llevase un megáfono. Mire en otra dirección buscando algo más interesante que ver.

Nada

Nada nuevo en la vecindad, calles estrechas gente cuidadosa, calles sucias

Una mujer pasada de peso le gritaba a un hombre de su mismo volumen –cada uno en lado distinto de la acera- acerca de que la gente ya no compraba en su panadería por que los precios de su carnicería eran demasiado altos.

Lo hicieron durante un rato más, hasta que la mujer se fue hacia su negocio dando un portazo y el hombre avento la mano hacia arriba entrando al propio.

Voltee los ojos y mire hacia el piso. Observe mis zapatos esperando que fueran más interesantes.

-¡Edward!- gritaron desde el callejón tras de mi.

Voltee y solo alcance a ver como chocaba contra mi cuerpo una melena larga y castaña.

-Me vas a matar- le dije riéndome. _Casi _ por cuenta propia mis manos envolvieron su cintura.

-Morirías feliz- bromeo. Sus intensos ojos sobre los míos.

Mis mejillas tensas me hicieron recordar que debía estar sonriendo como idiota pero la risa broto de mi pecho sola. Sujete mas fuerte su cintura y la alce un poco, entendió el mensaje al vuelo y termino de acercarse.

Atrape sus labios contra las míos, sonrió en el beso y me imito masajeándolos con los suyos. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, buscando como llegar mas profundo.

La deje en el suelo poco después, unas risitas veladas se oyeron cerca de nosotros.

-Bella – dijo la chillona vos que ya conocía – mejor váyanse a una habitación esto es un lugar publico.- paso Jessica riendo junto con otra rubia aun lado de nosotros.

Gruñí. ¿Que nadie aquí tenia vida propia?

Algo calido toco mi mejilla, voltee y vi a mi novia sonriéndome.- No te molestes, ya sabes como son – me calmo. Tome su mano y nos encaminamos por la acera que ahora estaba iluminado por las luces de las farolas. La sonrisa que tenía desde que nos encontramos no se había disminuido de su rostro. Me hizo feliz verla tan radiante.

-Y ¿Que tal tu día? – le pregunte curioso de su entusiasmo.

- Nada mal- me contesto- la escuela como siempre y no tuve mucho trabajo.- término, igual. Sin alterar ni un poco su gesto.

-Mmm... – hice como que la inspeccionaba- entonces algo me ocultas ¿Por que tan feliz?- le dije fingiendo sospecha.

Me sonrió-Termine de leer el libro del que te hable- su sonrisa siguió hay.

Me carcajee- Oye – me dio un manotazo en el hombro- No te rías tu querías saber.-marco una arruguita entre sus cejas, como asiendo pucheros.

-Quiero- rebatí, levante su mano que tenia tomada y bese el dorso- Cuéntame ¿como acabo?

Seguimos caminando por la acera mientras ella me contaba del final de la historia, había menos gente por la calle y los negocios estaban cerrando.

La escuche atento aunque mas interesado en su momentánea felicidad que en el atormentado personaje de la historia y de cómo acababa en un final tranquilo. La moleste acerca de cómo la ponía feliz terminar un libro y sin embargo no le importaban las historias que inventarían Jessica y compañía. Se rió de mi intento. Llegamos hasta su casa aun hablando y bromeando.

Se oyeron gritos de dos voces y un sonido de algo rompiéndose, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta. Toda la felicidad se borro de su rostro instantáneamente.

Las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas y ella volteo hacia arriba verificando la de su hermano- Emmet- que también los estaba.

Solté su mano y pase el brazo por su hombro para abrasarla contra mi pecho- Me tienes para ti a cada minuto Bella- le susurre.

- Lo se, – dijo, separándose, se levanto en puntas y apretó sus labios en los míos. Subió los cuantos escalones, volteo a verme antes de cerrarla.

Los gritos continuaron y después de no mucho oí la una puerta en el segundo piso azotarse –Al menos ya estaba en su cuarto- pensé.

Di la vuelta y corrí entre los callejones y las calles estrechas, solo se veía la gente llegando a sus casas después de uno de sus largos días de trabajos, ansiosos de llegar por un poco de descanso.

Pare de correr hasta unos minutos después, en la puerta de mi casa. Lleve mis manos al pecho y respire profundo hasta que se calmo mi respiración. Entre rápido cerrando la puerta tras de mi y subí lo cuidando mis pasos por la escalera hasta mi cuarto.

Estaba bailando mentalmente por haber conseguido escapar de la atención de mi familia cuando llamo mi madre.

-Edward- dijo con tono monocorde

-¿Si?- respondí, atrapado.

- Baja a cenar hijo- dijo sin alterar el tono. Era imposible pasar desapercibido.

Suspire y baje hasta el comedor. Sencillo pero siempre limpio y con buen gusto por la obra de Esme.

-Hola, hijo es bueno tener tu compañía- dijo mi padre cuando entre, divertido por mi intento de no ser oído.

- Hola familia- salude, sentándome al lado de mi hermana en la silla vacía.

- Te atraparon Edward –dijo Alice en tono burlón.

-Calla duende – le conteste riendo.

-Muchachos – nos llamo la atención Esme asiendo larga la palabra, los cuatro reímos y la cena siguió.

Mire a mi familia entre sus risas y platicas y me prometí a mi mismo, sacar a Bella de este vecindario decadente. Jure devolverle todo el amor que me había dado, todo el que había gastado en repararme y darle una familia como la que yo tenía.

* * *

_Hola, ok , esto es una idea que tenia guardada y no me anibaba a publicarla, pero aqui esta._

_Espero que les aya valido la pena el tiempo que leyeron, y si tienen alguno critica o comentario haganmelo saber para aclararlo o mejorarlo, los rr son vienvenidos ;)_

_Amm, aun hay algunos espacios en ¨blanco¨en la narracion, se iran explicando mas adelante. Diganme si les gusto y si pues, grasias de veras a todas las que han leido hasta aqui y perdonen las faltas de horrografia que tal ves tenga._

_Nos vemos _


End file.
